Second chances
by Jodotaylor3215
Summary: Severus Snape gets a second chance at life. He resumes his position as Potions professor.. but he has a newly hired assistant.. Rated M for possible sexy situations in later chapters!


Severus Snape was having a fairly uneventful day except the rumors of a new teacher circulating, supposedly a girl around her mid 30's, but Severus could care less as he marked papers.

"Hmph. Crabbtree is going to fail this lesson if he doesn't quit fraternizing with all the girls... " Severus had a scowl plastered on his face as he marked that particular paper. "Pity. He used to be the best in the class 5th year." Severus grimaced, adding that paper to the stack of graded ones and started going over the others. He was in a rotten mood when a faint rapping came on his door...

Earlier as she walked down the corridors, Charlotte McCarren was bombarded with drooling 7th, 6th, and 5th year boys trying to learn her name. She would brush them off and continue walking to meet the rest of the teachers. She was dressed in a tight, red dress that had a high neck line but only came down to her mid thighs. Her black pumps made her look like her tan legs would never end and her black, silky robes were clearly of the best quality. She had left her onyx hair natural and curly today; the strands fell in perfect loose curls down to her shoulder blades. She waved cheerily at Professor McGonagall as they had met earlier in Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.

"The new position of Potions Assistant would suit me well!" Charlotte thought aloud. She had made it to the dungeons with the help of a very young girl possibly in Slytherin by the way she had the pompous bounce in her step and her little nose pointed upwards slightly. Char looked around the dank corridor and saw one wooden door a bit farther down and she walked to it and knocked lightly. No answer. Maybe they didn't hear me. She knocked again but louder. There was the unmistakable sound of a chair scraping the floor, footsteps, and then the door swung open causing her to stumble backwards a bit.

Silence. Then he finally spoke.

"...Yes?" he looked annoyed.

"Er. I applied for Potions assistant.. Albus said you might need some help with the kids. I'm trained to work with them." I smiled feeling slightly intimidated as he looked me up and down.

"Your name?" he smirked although clearly not in amusement.

"Charlotte, Charlotte McCarren." I offered a hand but he just looked at it and then back up to my face.

"I'm afraid to.. Disappoint you... But there is no such position open here. Tell Albus I don't need you." his voice remained unreadable along with his expression. I opened my mouth and closed it.

"I already have the job.., Mr..uh Snape? And I intend on keeping it! " I tried to look as determined and intimidating as possible.

He merely scoffed, "Very well, you will probably quit anyways. And yes, Severus Snape. You might as well come in." he opened the door farther and gestured to the room, looking slightly amused but the face quickly faded and went back to being as mean as before. He walked back to his desk and sat down. I walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat down, crossing my legs.

Severus' POV

I cleared my throat trying not to stare as she crossed her legs feeling a little bit of my blood rush south. "So are you really up for this? The job I mean? I'm not a very pleasant person to be around especially in the company of kids."

She only smiled. "Severus, I'm sure I can handle you. You can't be that bad!"

Oh, the contrare.. I folded my hands and raised an eyebrow. "You are a.. for lack of better word... bubbly person, aren't you?" She nodded.

"Yep, Maybe I can brighten this place up!" Charlotte looked around the room and I watched her slightly annoyed yet curious.

"What are your living arrangements?" My lip twitched into a smirk.

"Oh, staying with you of course! They are working on adding a room to your quarters as we speak." Charlotte grinned and gestured to the other side of the room. "It's going to be in that area and right across the hall from your bedroom." I fought back a grimace but my mind swirled with many thoughts.

_A girl like her living with me..._

I facepalmed myself mentally and muttered curses under my breath. _She is my exact opposite.. besides her liking for Potions. This will not work.._

"Ahh. Did you go to school here?" He asked getting more curious about her by the minute.

"I went to Beauxbatons for four years and then I transferred to Hogwarts. I was a Ravenclaw.. although I was almost a Slytherin. I would've been happy with either." She shrugged, shifting her position and crossing her legs the opposite way. I had the urge to ask her to go out for a drink.. the noise of the people tearing down the wall was starting to grow louder.

I took a deep breath to gather the strength to ask her, "Would you like to get out of here and go for a drink with me? That incessant noise is going to give me a migraine." I massaged my temples and then I heard her giggle.

"Sure!" She stood up eagerly and waited for me to follow. I stood and walked to open the door, holding it for her and then walking through after her.

The walk to the apparation point was leisurely and comfortably quiet. I offered her my arm and she slipped hers through mine and held it tightly as we apparated. We landed outside of the Three Broomsticks and I walked her in and sat at the bar, ordering two Firewhiskeys. It remained silent until the bartender handed us our drinks. I drank a bit and then I noticed Charlotte was staring.

"Are your eyes always that.. black and mysterious?" she tilted her head raising the bottle to her pink, plump lips and gulped down a pretty good bit. I didn't know how to respond but she cut me off just as I was about to. "You've seen a lot in your lifetime haven't you?" She smiled softly.. almost sadly. I nodded slightly and then shrugged.

"If you consider cauldrons blowing up almost everyday, then yes." From the look I received from her she knew I was lying.

_Bloody hell. _Her amber eyes glinted with curiousity as she looked me over. Her eyes slid to my neck and I followed her gaze with mine to my neck. My collar was slightly looser than normal and it reveal the two puncture wounds from Nagini on my lower neck and collar bone and part of the scar from the slit across my neck. I pulled my collar up and took another long drag from the bottle.

"Severus?" she was looking at me directly.

"Will you excuse me?" I stood up, scraping my stool against the floor hastily and started walking. I heard her call out.

"Severus, where are you going?" She thought I was leaving. I turned on my heel to look at her and then cracked an uncharacteristic grin.

"The loo.. you want to join?" The response from her was a groan and a deep blush. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. To my relief there was no one in there and I splashed my face with water and then dried it off.

_Oh Severus, you are in deep. _I ran a hand over my face again and looked in the mirror at my eyes. I unbuttoned the collar and traced the scar with my fingertips lightly. They were ugly scars to me but the way Charlotte was staring at them was like they were beautiful and even curious to her. I rebuttoned the shirt and walked out to find Charlotte staring off deep in thought. I sat down beside her and she didn't notice.

"Charlotte?" I whispered, not wanting to startle her.

"Hmm. Oh, Severus it's you." She smiled, looking at me.

I smirked slightly. "Who did you think it was? Merlin himself?" Why am I encouraging her even if as friends? I shrugged to answer myself.

"Oh yes. Mhmm." She yawned as she spoke. I place a few coins on the bar and offered her an arm and she gratefully took it, leaning on me slightly.

"Firewhiskey.. always makes me sleepy after the burning affect is gone." She closed her eyes as I opened the door and walked out after her. She held my arm tight as we disaparated and in no time we had made it back to the dungeons and the room was finished. I looked around it was more spacious and the bathroom was bigger too. She slipped off her coat and hung it on the rack, she yanked off her heels and set them beside the rack too.

"The bathroom is that way." I pointed to the door right down the hall from my room. "The towels, rags, and soap is in there with it."

"Mhmmm.. Night Severus." She threw her hand up, waving as she padded softly to her room. I took off my shoes, robes, and overcoat, hanging them near hers. I walked over to my chair and turned up the fire, sitting down and staring off into it. I watched the flames lick up the wood and burn for a while and then I heard the squeak of a door and Charlotte walked in, not noticing me. I tried to look away but the light from the fire and the open window made her skin shimmer. She was wearing a skimpy night gown and slippers. The scuff of her slippers was rhythmic and her soft humming almost put me in a trance until she opening the mini-fridge. I heard her close it with a sigh and walk back across the room and sit on the couch, kicking off her slippers on the floor and pull her knees up, hugging them. She looked around the room and then saw me.

"Merlin Severus, you scared me!" She clutched her heart jokingly.

"I was merely just sitting, how could I ever do such a thing." The darkness concealed my grin but she could hear the amusement in my voice.

"Oh hush, prat." She took a couch pillow and threw it at me. I caught it easily and stood up, walking over and setting it on the couch, my eyebrows raised.

"Prat you say? Hmm that's nice." I sat on the other end of the couch, rolling my eyes.

Charlotte's POV

I looked at him, propping my elbow on the arm of the chair and resting my cheek on my palm. When Severus smiled you could get a glimpse of the young him.. but when you first meet him he looks cold and hard as stone. Through his black silken shirt you could just make out the strong taut muscles of his abdomen and chest... and certain movements made his biceps flex.. he was the lanky, muscular when he was young.. but now he has grown into it.. I sighed outwardly. He looked at me.. his eyebrows were knitted together in thought. I just flashed him a smile and he shook his head. I turned to face him, shifting my whole body and stretched out a little, propping a pillow behind my head. I continued admiring him through squinted eyes as I pretended to rest. His hair was graying.. silver almost and it was shorter than when he was younger. _Just the right amount of hair to run your fingers through while you were in bed..- No I musn't let my thoughts stray.. _I ran my fingers through my curls and closed my eyes. Sometime later I actually drifted to sleep and Severus noticed.

Severus' POV

"Charlotte?" I whispered softly. All I heard was a muffled whimper and she turned over onto her stomach. I groaned and got up, kneeling beside her and shook her softly. "Charlotte... It's late. Come on.. you need to go to bed.." She swatted me away sleepily. I ran my hand under her and flipped her over easily, tucking her hair behind her ears. I wrapped my arms around her, picked her up, and carried her in my arms to her room. I laid her in the bed, pulled the covers up and tucking her in. "Night.. " I whispered and watched as she smiled and turned in the bed, hugging her pillow. I walked out to the bathroom, shutting the door..

I was heating up the breakfast since we both slept late and it was a Saturday. I had my back to her when Charlotte walked up and sat at the kitchen table. I turned and saw her.

"Morning." I said smiling at her appearance.. it was cute. Her sleeve was hanging off of her shoulder at an odd angle and her hair was tousled and if someone had seen the two and right now it would look like they both just got up from a wild, passionate night when really they were just friends... friends.. I smiled at the thought.

"Hullo." she yawned and grinned crookedly. "Wha's for breakfast?"

I scoffed, "You think I got this for you?" I tried to remain stonefaced. She frowned and rubbed her arm, half for comfort and half trying to warm herself up.

"Oh yeah,... right. I guess I should fix myself something." She looked slightly hurt and she stood up and walked to put on her slippers to warm her feet.

"I was joking, Charlotte! This is from yesterday but I heated it up for us." I blushed feeling stupid for saying what I did a few seconds earlier.

"No, really. If you want to eat that I'll get something." She combed her hair with her fingers and grabbed the small blanket off of the back of the couch, wrapping it around her, shivering.

"Charlotte, stop being stubborn and come over here to eat." I walked over to her and turned up the fire and then pulled her to the table.

"Sorry.. you sounded like you meant it.. it was harsh sounding... and cold.. I couldn't tell."

"It's fine, now sit and eat! I have a tour planned!" I smiled softly.

We ate in peace and I stayed behind afterwards to clean up. Charlotte excused herself to get ready. I didn't hear the water running so I knew she wasn't in the bathroom. I twisted the knob to see if it was locked and it wasn't so I opened the door slowly just in case. I looked and I met Charlotte.. naked and wet from washing herself off with a rag. Dear gods.. her perky breasts were right there.. the coldness of the room made her have goosebumps all over her skin.. the skin my hand wanted to touch but instead my hand flew up and covered my eyes and I shut the door quickly, scrambling backwards.. I realised.. her eyes were closed and she was humming softly to herself.. she hadn't even heard me.. I sighed half disappointed I didn't see more and half excited of what I did see.. _her breasts.. Perfect handfuls.. Although I have big hands... _I ran my hands through my hair and walked to change into some proper clothes... I had taken a shower that night and I didn't feel like walking in on her again. I tugged off my PJ bottoms and shirt, digging in the drawer for another black button-up shirt. I slipped it on taking my time with the buttons; I grabbed some black slacks and pulled them on. I found some socks and tugged them on and walked out of my room and to the coat rack. I slipped on my dress shoes from yesterday and was just putting on my overcoat when Charlotte walked in wearing a pink and red floral print dress and ballerina type flats. Her hair was curly and natural again but she had applied a little but more make up. She smiled at me and pulled on her black robes. It was silent again for the whole walk around the castle except for me telling her what some halls led to and where the classrooms were. We had made it to the lake by then and she took a seat by the edge, patting the spot beside her.

"Enough about the castle. Tell me about you. I want to know my co-worker so I can figure out what annoys you and what makes you happy." She grinned up at me as I sat beside her.

"I truly think you should find out what vexes me but since you asked so sincerely I guess I will concede my deepest feelings." I made my voice sound like it was dripping with sarcasm and she just smiled, shaking her head.

"Go for it, I'll try not to go to sleep." she closed her eyes and let her head droop, peeking out at me through her curtain of hair. I snorted slightly and propped myself up on my elbow, stretching my legs out.

"Where to start?" I closed my eyes against the bright sun but wrapped my robes around myself tighter as the wind picked up.

"I have an idea..." She hesitated. "Your scar.. the one on your neck.. How?" I frowned as she asked this. I spun out the whole tale of my life and what happened during the war, how Nagini attacked me after Voldemort slit my throat and how I almost died but was given a second chance at life. Charlotte was staring at me doe-eyed and tentative.

"Well.." I cleared my throat. She broke out of her trance instantly.

"Severus,.. I didn't know I thought it was just a scar.. I'm sorry I wouldn't have made you tell me." She was frowning.

"Charlotte, it's okay.. Really. It would have came out sooner or later."

"Can I.. Can I see it again?" She looked at me nervously. I nodded and unbutton my collar and showed her the scar. "Severus.." Before I knew what happened she had reached forward and traced the scar, lightly dragging her nails over it too. I pulled her hand away and buttoned my shirt back up quickly. "Sorry. I had too.."

"It's quite alright.. That is most peoples response when they see it although I dont usually let their hand actually make it there. Now tell me about you."

"Nothing to tell. Only child.. parents died at an early age. Family disowned me because I'm a witch like my mum." She shrugged.

"Ahh, you are alone in the world like me.. My dad was a drunk and beat me and my mum. She finally couldn't handle it and died shortly after one of his beatings."

"Severus Snape! You are going to make me cry.. " She looked at me, brushing my fringed hair off my forehead. "I knew those eyes had seen a lot."

They were back in the dungeons by dark. They had grown closer through secrets and telling their pasts.

"I suggest we drink some wine for our light spirits!" Charlotte suggested and I accioed a bottle of wine and popped it open eagerly, pouring two glasses. Charlotte took hers and sat on the couch, sipping it. I sat beside her and drank a bit too and then heard her stifle a giggle sometime later after we had went through the whole bottle.

"What?" I looked puzzled.

"You have a little something.." She pointed to my mouth and then wiped it off with her thumb, sucking it off. "Mmmm.." she giggled again obviously slightly tipsy. I blushed.

"We better go to bed. We have to plan our lessons tomorrow. Come on.." I pulled her up and dragged her to her room and she fell on it and instantly was asleep. I chuckled and pulled off her shoes, tucking her in for the second night in a row. I ambled back to my room and changed into PJs, smiling as I climbed into bed...


End file.
